


Ölverschmiert, im Blaumann

by somali77



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayas Wagen ist kaputt, und Ken zeigt sich hilfsbereit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ölverschmiert, im Blaumann

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Automechaniker"

~*~*~

 

Ayas Wagen war kaputt.

 

Anscheinend machte er komische Geräusche beim Beschleunigen. Yohji hatte schon  
die geschlagene Mittagspause mit ihm diskutiert woran es liegen könnte. Das hieß,  
er hatte es versucht.  
Ayas Grummeligkeit war durch den kaputten Wagen noch einmal um geschätzte  
dreißig Prozent gestiegen.

Herr „Wenn-ich-schon-mal-Auftragskiller-bin-will-ich-auch-was-davon-haben-und-  
zwar-einen-Porsche“ war nicht begeistert, und er wollte auch nicht darüber reden  
ob er mit seinem Baby vielleicht falsch umgegangen war. Ken hatte an seinem Reisball  
gekaut, sich etwas ratlos am Spülbecken der Küche abgestützt und die beiden  
beobachtet. Ein Tennis Match war ein Dreck dagegen. Die beiden Männer schenkten  
sich wirklich nichts...

Yohji meinte sein Auto müsste man lieben wie eine Frau- er bekannte sich dazu,  
seinen Seven liebevoll „Angelina“ zu nennen und wies darauf hin dass er ganze  
Nachmittage heimlich damit verbrachte den Lack zu polieren. Vornehmlich um die  
zweibeinige Damenwelt damit zu beeindrucken. Ein Ex- Detektiv mit einem Oldie-  
das hatte Charme, das gefiel- Aya schnappte zurück dass er kein Interesse daran  
hatte mit seinem Auto Damen abzuschleppen, er fuhr den Wagen einzig und allein  
zu seinem, ohnehin schon sehr spärlichen, Privatvergnügen- Yohji ließ sich zu  
der Spitze hinreißen dass Aya vielleicht nicht jedes Privatvergnügen so streng  
auf sich selbst limitieren musste, weil er sonst sicher bald noch eine, für ihren  
nächtlichen Job sehr hinderliche, Sehnenscheidenentzündung bekam, vom vielen  
eifrigen... schalten. In Ayas Gesicht glühte rot der Zorn auf, Ken bemerkte  
bedenkliche Warnleuchten- Ähnlichkeit.

Der Schwertkämpfer fauchte er hätte es gar nicht nötig, sich auf ein derart  
erbärmliches Diskussionsniveau herabzulassen- Yohji schnappte zurück dass er  
von ihm aus ruhig als verhärmter Messerschwinger enden, und bis zu seinem  
Lebensende sein Schwert allein polieren konnte, wenn er nur seinen unerträglichen  
Hormonstau nicht an anderen ausließ- Aya meinte trotzig es wäre überhaupt kein  
Hormonstau- Yohji hielt dagegen dass es doch für jeden im Raum offensichtlich  
sei dass er mit dem Auto nur sexuellen Frust kompensierte- darauf ließ sich Aya  
in blinder Wut zu der Bemerkung hinreißen, dass Yohji sich wohl heimlich an  
seinem Wagen zu schaffen gemacht hatte- Yohji lachte auf und fragte ob er denn  
eifersüchtig sei- Nein, grollte Aya, aber dann könnte er sich erklären warum er  
kaputt war, denn Yohjis sprichwörtliches Glück mit Frauen war wohl dasselbe wie  
für Gärtner der schwarze Daumen-

 

Yohji verließ damit noch vor Beendigung seiner Schicht das Koneko, rauschte aus  
dem Laden, warf die Haustür hinter sich zu und fuhr sich mit seinem eigenen Wagen  
den Kopf wieder frei- und hoffentlich nicht gegen einen Baum.  
Mit seinem Wagen.  
Der nicht kaputt war.

Trotz des rhetorischen Sieges durch k.o, mit Schlag unter die Gürtellinie,  
war Aya nach dem Streitgespräch kein bisschen beruhigter. Im Gegenteil.  
Die Art wie er seine Rosen entdornte und dabei dämonisch dunkle Schwingungen  
aussandte, schickte Ken einen leichten Schauder über den Rücken.

 

Er hatte es immer noch vorgezogen nicht viel zu der Sache beizutragen, und  
er behielt den Plan bei, auch den Rest des Tages in vorsichtigem Bogen um Aya  
herumzuschlendern.

Immerhin hatte er auch mehr als genug zu tun.

Als er zwischendurch wieder im kleinen Gewächshaus stand, stützte er sich  
die Hände in die Hüften und seufzte schwer. Die Brauen auf seiner Stirn waren  
zusammengezogen. Selbst sein normalerweise so ausgeglichenes Selbst war  
anscheinend inzwischen von Frustpartikeln aus der geballten Giftigkeit  
kontaminiert, die der rote Rächer so lebhaft ausstrahlte wie ein Fliegenpilz aus  
Hiroshima.

Wenn auch Kens Unmut sicherlich einen anderen Grund hatte.  
Der Grund war grün. Und pflanzlich. Und roch- nein, stank- übelkeitserregend  
nach Sommerwiese und frischem Blütenduft...  
Schwer und süßlich waberte der Dunst durch den ganzen Laden, hing in seinen  
Kleidern, in seinem Haar, und zog manchmal an heißen Tagen bis rauf in die  
Wohnung.  
Er fragte sich ob seine Teammitglieder eigentlich ahnten, dass er sich in  
einigen schwachen Momenten ausmalte, was für ein wundervolles, pervers  
befriedigendes Glücksgefühl es sein musste, all diese schrecklichen, bunten,  
dummen Scheißblumen mit der Gartenschere in klitzekleines Konfetti zu schnippseln.

Nur der Enzian-... also... der konnte vielleicht noch bleiben. Den fand er nicht  
ganz so schlimm. Der war wenigstens männlich dunkelblau.  
Und naja-... die fleischfressenden Pflanzen-... die auch. Er fand es immer so  
lustig sie mit gefangenen Fliegen zu füttern.  
Und hm-... vielleicht die Gänseblümchen. Die musste er auch verschonen. Denn  
welcher noch so skrupellose, abgebrühte, grausame Blumenmörder vergriff sich  
schon an Gänseblümchen..?

 

Wenn er wieder einmal wie so oft beim Gestecke binden mit einem drohenden  
Tobsuchtsanfall kämpfte, wenn seine Hände einbandagiert waren weil er Rosen  
hatte sortieren müssen, wenn er sich am Ende des Tages Sportgel auf seinen  
unteren Rücken schmierte, oder von Omi schmieren ließ, nicht wegen dem Sport  
sondern wegen dem Töpfe schleppen, oder wenn er wieder einmal nach Blumen stank  
so dass jedes potentielle Date seiner Meinung nach doch sowieso schon Verdacht  
schöpfen musste...

...dann waren heiße Rachegedanken seine Zuflucht.

Er hatte den starken Verdacht dass Aya auch gern detaillierte  
Zerstörungsphantasien hegte. Immerhin. Eine Gemeinsamkeit.

 

Kurz vor Ende ihrer Schicht war Ken Hidaka verschwitzt, die Sonne stand tief,  
er wischte sich mit dem Unterarm, weil seine Hände in grünen, mit Erdkrümeln  
verdreckten Gärtnerhandschuhen steckten, den Schweiß von der Stirn und blinzelte  
zu Aya hinüber.

„Fährst du gleich noch in die Werkstatt?“, wollte er wissen.

„Ja.“, gab der andere knapp und düster von sich.

 

Da war sie. Die Gelegenheit. Die Chance. Die vorlockende Versuchung die Ken  
wegzog von grüner Schürze und Gartenclogs, die heimlich- unheimliche Leidenschaft  
für so gänzlich andere Dinge.

„Wenn du willst-...“, Ken bemühte sich lässig zu wirken, stützte eine Hand  
in die Hüfte, fand allerdings die Worte irgendwie aus seinem Kopf verschwinden,  
als der strenge Schwertkämpfer auf seinem Weg zum Wohnraum innehielt und sich  
über die Schulter hinweg ausdruckslos und übel gelaunt zu ihm umwandte.

„Uhm.“, seine freie Hand schwang verlegen durch die Luft, „Ich kanns mir  
mal ansehen, also-... deinen Wagen. Ich meine, es ist nicht dasselbe wie  
mein Motorrad, aber so ein bisschen kenn ich mich da schon aus..?“ Ein  
beiläufiges Schulterzucken, ein bemüht gleichgültiger Gesichtsausdruck.

Aya stand still, wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt und musterte ihn erstaunt, aber  
nur für einen Moment. Dann zuckte er ebenfalls eine Schulter und meinte:  
„Warum nicht“, bevor er ging um seine Schürze zu versorgen und die Schlüssel  
zu holen.

 

Die Motorhaube des weißen Porsche öffnete sich, und Ken spürte ein  
ehrfürchtiges Schaudern über seinen Rücken rieseln. Warmes Prickeln  
breitete sich vom Bauchnabel an in ihm aus, als er unnötigerweise seine  
Hände noch einmal an der Hose sauber wischte, einen letzten Blick mit  
Aya wechselte, bevor er mit seinen Fingern behutsam, aber tief in die  
Technik hinein tauchte.

Ein glückliches Flattern in seiner Magengegend begann Adrenalin durch  
seinen Körper zu pumpen, der schwere, unverwechselbar männliche Geruch  
von Gummi und Benzin, das Gefühl von Maschinenöl, die wohlgeformten Teile  
aus Metall und Kunststoff unter seinen Fingern von denen eins ins andere  
griff und die sich alle zu einer kompakten, mächtigen Quelle von purer  
Kraft vereinten...

„Also... hier scheint alles noch fest zu sein...“, murmelte er ein  
bisschen atemlos vor sich hin. Er spürte sein Herz pochen und wischte  
sich gedankenlos mit der Hand ins Blickfeld fallende Haarsträhnen zurück,  
hinterließ dabei dicke schwarze Ölspuren auf seiner Wange und Stirn, und  
beugte sich noch tiefer zum Wageninneren hin. Seine Finger glitten feinfühlig  
über Kabel, Rohre, Verschalungen, er war froh dass sie nicht vor Aufregung  
zitterten.

Leider musste er nach etwa einer viertel Stunde intensiven Fummelns, als  
Aya das Warten und Zusehen leid war, zugeben, dass er nichts hatte finden  
können.

„Vielleicht ist es was am Getriebe..?“, grübelte er, und kurze Zeit  
später lag er bis zu den Knien unter Ayas Auto, und was genau er dort  
tat war nicht länger erkennbar.

Aya, der mit dem Rücken an die nahe Wand gelehnt, mit vor der Brust  
verschränkten Armen wartete, hob auf einen leisen, gedämpften Laut hin,  
der wie ein glückliches Seufzen klang, eine skeptische Augenbraue.

 

„Ich weiß einfach nicht was sie hat...“, klagte Ken später hörbar  
erschüttert, als er versuchte seine Hände an den Taschentüchern abzuwischen,  
die Aya ihm wortlos reichte, „Ich kann nichts finden, ich hab alles  
ausprobiert was ich weiß-...“  
„Schon gut, das macht nichts.“

Aya nahm die schmutzigen Taschentücher zurück um sie im Haus wegzuwerfen,  
und warf einen kurzen Blick auf seinen makellos weißen, formschönen Sportwagen.

„Ich fahre zur Werkstatt.“, beschloss er.  
„Okay...“, meinte Ken, „Ich... fahre mit und hol dich mit dem Motorrad ab?“  
Aya blinzelte.  
„Naja“, ergänzte der Fußballer hastig, „Dann musst du nicht die Bahn  
zurück nehmen.“

 

Ken stand da, die Haare zerzaust, das Gesicht gerötet und verschwitzt,  
bis auf die Schürze noch in seiner Kleidung vom Blumenladen, und über  
und über beschmiert und bekleckert mit schwarzem Maschinenöl. Sein  
Gesichtsausdruck war hoffnungsvoll.

Aya musterte ihn kurz und ausdruckslos, nickte dann aber.

 

Der Wagen war schon beinahe übergeben, als Ken wenig später mit seiner  
Maschine in die Einfahrt der Autowerkstatt gerollt kam. Der Motor grollte  
in satter Lautstärke, als er auf einen Parkplatz zusteuerte, und verstummte  
dann. Aya sah sich knapp zu ihm um. Der Andere zog sich den Helm vom Kopf  
und kam auf ihn zu.

Ein Automechaniker mit ölverschmierten Armen, strahlendem Grinsen,  
freundlichen dunklen Augen und breiten Schultern stand breitbeinig in  
seinem Blaumann vor Aya und nickte kritisch, als dieser ihm sein Problem  
erklärte.  
Als Ken sich an Ayas Seite gesellte, nickte der junge Mann ihm großmütig  
lächelnd zu.  
„Hi!“, strahlte er, und wirkte dabei nur ein kleines bisschen zu gutaussehend  
für seinen Job.  
„Hi.“, erwiderte Ken knapp, und musterte ihn.

 

„Wir kümmern uns schon um ihr Baby, keine Angst.“, der strahlende,  
breitschultrige Mann erklärte Aya die Formalitäten und ließ sich seine  
Karte geben, um ihn anzurufen falls Ergebnisse vorlagen.  
„Seien sie vorsichtig-... der Lack ist empfindlich...“, konnte Ken sich  
nicht verkneifen, „-und nicht das Gaspedal bis zum Boden durchdrücken-..!  
Und die Sitzbezüge-...“  
Aya sah ihn etwas befremdet von der Seite her an.

 

„Keine Angst“, wiederholte der strahlende Werkstattmann diesmal sehr  
verständnisvoll in Kens Richtung, „Wir haben hier sehr viel Erfahrung.  
Sie ist wirklich in besten Händen. Wir checken sie durch und rufen direkt  
bei ihnen an sobald wir näheres wissen.“  
Kens Augen trafen seinen Blick, und er nickte etwas. „Hm.“, brummte er verlegen.

 

Als der Wagen weg war und der Mechaniker auch, stand Ken immer noch an  
derselben Stelle, versuchte grübelnd und ein bisschen ärgerlich seine Arme  
vor der Brust zu verschränken, änderte die Haltung mehrmals weil ihm plötzlich  
nichts mehr so richtig cool und lässig erscheinen wollte, und seine Augen  
starrten ins Nichts.

 

„Hey, Aya.“, sagte er.

„Hm?“

„Warum will Kritiker unbedingt dass wir in einem Blumenladen arbeiten?“,  
Kens geballte Frustration lag in dem Satz, seine Schultern strafften sich,  
er zog die Arme vor die Brust und senkte wütend den Kopf,  
„Ich meine, komm schon man, das ist doch total-... schwul!“

 

Aya´s erstarrter Seitenblick studierte die verhaltene Verzweiflung in der  
ratlosen Miene seines Kollegen.

Er sah selbst kurz und betreten zu Boden, schob eine lose Schraubenmutter  
mit dem Fuß zur Seite und wandte sich dann kommentarlos auf seinen hohen  
Absätzen um, um zu Kens Motorrad zurück zu gehen.

 

Mit einem letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick auf all die schweren Geräte und  
Fahrzeuge folgte ihm Ken.  
Erst als das mächtige Grollen und Vibrieren seiner eigenen anspringenden  
Maschine sie beide durchschüttelte und sie sich auf den Straßen Tokyos  
durch den immer noch die Straßen verstopfenden Feierabendverkehr zurück  
schlängelten, war es wieder ein bisschen leichter, den zweiten frustrierenden  
Job tagsüber einfach mit Humor zu nehmen...

Bei ihnen hieß es eben Kätzchen im Haus, statt Tiger im Tank.  
Kätzchen und Blümchen. Interessante Kombination für ein Killerteam.  
Und dieser rosa Lieferwagen...!

Es gab ja vieles, das Ken Hidaka nicht so recht durchschaute. Aber eins  
stand für ihn fest: Persia war ein sehr merkwürdiger, alter Mensch.

Er selbst träumte immer noch davon, eines Tages nicht mehr von Pastellfarben  
umgeben nach Blüten zu duften, sondern nach Schweiß und Maschinenöl.  
So richtig wie ein echter Kerl eben.

Ölverschmiert, im Blaumann.

 

~*~*~


End file.
